


1 of Spades

by suraimuvii



Series: Deck of Cards [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suraimuvii/pseuds/suraimuvii
Summary: "You're not lying; You're telling a story."





	1 of Spades

"You see the trick is; You're not lying, you're telling a story." Cayde dug his knife deeper into the lock. "And you gotta make sure your story's airtight. You don't need all the details on the spot. In fact, the less details the better." He popped the Fallen chest open and started digging through. "But people start poking holes in your story? That's where it all falls apart." 

He was throwing valuable looking things over his shoulder into Shiro's arms now. And Shiro riffled through them to actually make sure they were valuable. "That sounds like lying."

Cayde stopped to look over his shoulder and held a hand up. "Do you know the definition of fiction, Shiro?" 

"Fiction?"

Cayde just closed his mouth. If he had lips, he'd press them together. And he went back into the chest. "It's a Golden Age thing. Sundance tells me about them all the time." He pulled out an engram excitedly and put it down by his side. "Fiction isn't non-fiction. Y'know like… The auto-geographies Saladin and Shaxx come back with about their day. They're all true. Absolutely no embellishment." He waved his hands around, turning his torso to Shiro every now and then while he moved from crate to crate. "I should know, sometimes I follow them just to see if they make anything up. They don't. I do. I tell fictional stories about my day." 

"But everything we're doing right now is happening..." Shiro's ghost, Sherbet, had come out at this point too. Staring at Cayde, every bit as unblinking. They were both still in complete contrast to Cayde's animation. 

"The best fiction is based on true stories."


End file.
